Powered oral care instruments such as electric, motorized toothbrushes used to clean teeth are well known. Typically these toothbrushes employ vibrating or rotating motion, or a combination of motions, to effectuate tooth cleaning, whitening, and/or repair. Toothbrushes may also include a motorized activator, such as a pump, for dispensing active agents to one or more outlets.
A feature commonly found on electric toothbrushes and other oral care instruments is an on/off switch or button which may be shifted or depressed to electrically activate or deactivate the instrument.
In the case of an electric toothbrush, for example, activation establishes an electrical circuit which causes movement of the bristles for contacting tooth and soft tissue surfaces, or dispensing of an active agent. The switch is typically located on or near the handle portion of the toothbrush. The primary feature of such a switch is that it remains either in the “on” position or the “off” position until the user manually changes it. The toothbrush motor can be engaged or activated prior to the brush head being placed in the mouth, or the user can wait until the brush head is placed within the mouth before activating the motor.
It would be desirable to provide a toothbrush that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known toothbrushes. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.